


Life is as flimsy as paper

by UmiAzuma



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Wedding Planning, Why Did I Write This?, Yu'lon as Wrathion's mother figure, the Jade temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: Yu'lon receives a visit from the Black Prince in her Jade Temple.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn, Yu'lon & Wrathion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Life is as flimsy as paper

The temple of the Jade Serpent was calm. This time of year the dew gathered in the camellias and chrysanthemums of the gardens. Near the statue of the Jade Serpent, Lady Yu'lon herself lounged on her favored couch. A pandaren girl offered her tea, but the Jade Serpent did not take it. She brought two delicate fingers to her temple and remained with her eyes closed. An orc kneeled before her. 

" _ Niángniáng _ ." The orc said. "The Black Prince is here to see you." 

Yu'lon immediately sat straight and her eyes lit up. 

"Send him in, quickly!" She ordered and sat straight, her demeanor changing completely, now she looked magnanimous and motherly. The pandaren girl giggled and Yu'lon silenced her. 

Wrathion walked into the garden, as soon as he was in front of Yu'lon, he knelt respectfully.

"I respectfully greet you, Jade Empress."

" _ Hao la, hao la _ !" She responded with a soft laugh. "No need for such formalities, dragon child. Come, sit here beside me." 

"Yes, Jade Empress." Wrathion stood and went to sit beside her. Yu'lon looked at him as the servant brought him some tea as well. 

"You have grown, dragon child, since the last time I saw you." She said with a smile, gently touching his face. "I was expecting you, I had a dream a few days ago that you would come to me. I even took this form to be able to look at you closely."

Wrathion smiled, there was a faint blush in his cheeks. 

"You shouldn't have wasted your energy for me, Jade Empress, you must look after yourself." 

"Nonsense, my boy!" She laughs and taps his nose with a delicate finger. "No need to worry about me. In this great Jade Temple, what do I have to worry about now? Nothing worries me but my children." 

Yu'lon takes the tea in her hands and drinks from it carefully, three fingers hold the cup and the remaining two are covered with long jade nail guards, akin to her claws. Wrathion takes a drink from the tea as well. The taste was especially fresh and sweet, Wrathion put his cup down and cleared his throat.

"You must look after yourself, dear dragon child. You are young and careless now, but you'll grow into your scales eventually and I can't help but worry that you are dismissing your health."

"There's nothing to worry about, Jade Empress." Wrathion smiled and also put the little cup down. "In fact, I have someone who frets over my health a lot recently."

"Ah, you have found a mate now? The Lifebinder will be happy and rest easy now, she won't have to worry about you in the future. All dragons need a good mate. Tell me all about this new mate." Yu'lon sat forward excitedly. "Who is she? Where is she from?"

Wrathion blushed a deeper red. "Not a  _ she _ , Jade Empress."

"Ah. So a he, then? Tell me all about him."

"Well… he's human, first of all…"

"Oh, dear dragon child." Yu'lon's whole demeanor changes, she looks sad now. "Humans live such short lives, what will you do when this little mate exhales his last breath? I fear for how devastated you will be."

Wrathion looked away, he didn't want to speak of this yet, it seems. Yu'lon clears her throat. The orc from before stood quietly beside her. She lifted her arm and the orc quickly took it, she stood and offered her free hand to Wrathion. 

"Walk in the garden with me, dragon child." She ordered, Wrathion nodded and went with her through the garden. "You had thought about this before, haven't you?"

"Yes, Jade Empress, and I had a plan." 

Yu'lon let go of the orc's hand and her fingers went to touch a delicate camellia. 

"Tell me your plan."

"When we finally mate, I will offer him to become my dragonsworn." 

Yu'lon's fingers stopped before touching the flowers. She turned to the orc beside her.

"Yu'hong." She said, the orc became alert. Wrathion frowned, only Yu'lon's children had a name like that. "Do you know what a dragonsworn is?" 

The orc looked from the Jade Serpent to Wrathion nervously.

" _ Niángniáng _ , it is when a dragon takes a mortal under their care, offering them a longer lifespan and sharing their secrets."

"Yes, and no." Yu'lon smiled. "Yu'hong is not my child, but he came here seeking knowledge and has devoted his life to serve me, and for that, I took him as my child, even changing his name to that of my brood. There are many kinds of dragonsworn. But Wrathion, are you sure? Is this human as devoted to you as you are to him?" 

It was the first time Yu'lon called him by his name. Wrathion swallowed.

"I know he is, if not more devoted to me. Anduin is a good human, Jade Empress, I will make him happy and he will make me happy." 

"Anduin?" Yu'lon brought a finger to her lips. "The little human prince? The one with hair like threads of gold?" 

"Yes, Jade Empress. I was hoping you could bless our union, as he wants to be wed in Pandaria."

"Anduin?" Yu'lon took a few steps away, followed closely by Yu'hong. "That changes everything! I have foreseen great things for the little one! You'll have my blessing and then some! I will open the Jade Temple to you and your beloved, that you are wed with my blessing. Yu'hong, you are in charge of everything. Make sure my dragon child has everything he wants for his wedding."

Yu'lon giggled and walked away, walking as if she were floating on clouds. Now she could rest easy knowing Wrathion had made a good choice. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is from The Story of Yanxi Palace's "Sound of Falling Snow" song
> 
> This is what Yu'lon looks like in not dragon form 


End file.
